


like emeralds on the pavement

by text



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: “I don’t usually kiss on the first date,” Yunho tells him.Mingi grins wide. “Am I an exception, then?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t usually kiss on the first date,” Yunho tells him.
> 
> Mingi grins wide. “Am I an exception, then?”

When they reach the front doors of the apartment, Yunho turns to Mingi, tugging down his scarf with two pinched fingers to reveal his mouth.

“I don’t usually kiss on the first date,” Yunho tells him, his breath coming out in visible puffs in the air.

Mingi quietly adores how cute he looks with a slight blush dusting across his nose and cheeks from the cold and his slightly messy hair from the breeze playing with it. His hands come up to gently cup Yunho’s face once he takes enough small steps to get close to him. Yunho’s skin is soft, and he doesn’t flinch at the contact, even if Mingi’s hands are a little cold. He chuckles and leans into Mingi’s touch.

Mingi grins wide. “Am I an exception, then?”

“You could say that,” Yunho trails off, though they both know that Mingi is more than just an exception, that what’s about to happen isn’t just a sudden turn of events, that it’s well safe to say that Mingi has been gone for Yunho for more than a while now and Yunho hasn’t been all that subtle about his affections, either.

He’s still yet to master the art of subtlety, as Yunho’s gaze flickers downward and he’s looking at Mingi’s lips and Mingi is looking at Yunho’s lips, too.

“I want to kiss you,” Mingi blurts out, trust him to say all the things they both feel, and Yunho lets out a soft laugh before leaning in. Their noses bump awkwardly at first but then one of them tilts his head and they finally connect and it’s as if Mingi’s discovered an alternative source to air. Mingi’s rather unused to the feeling of kissing someone around his own height but it’s an irrelevant detail because Yunho’s lips are so plush that they’d put clouds to shame.

He’s almost upset when they separate, and Yunho grins amusedly at his pout once he opens his eyes, leaning back in to kiss him again, this time briefer. It’s not enough for Mingi to come up with other things that are inferior compared to Yunho’s lips, but just so that he can learn what the curve of his smile feels like and commit parts of it to memory.

“I think we should get inside. I can’t feel my face,” Yunho admits.

“Right.” Mingi nods. Getting inside was the main goal and he somehow managed to forget all about it.

Yunho peeks out from the kitchen. “Are you okay?” he asks.

The wind started to pick up in speed once they got inside, the sound audible even from the living room. The television is on but tuned to a low volume, mainly serving as background noise to counter the howling occurring outside.

One of the last things Mingi expected when he entered Yunho’s apartment suite was that the boiler would be under maintenance for a while, rendering the whole complex frigid.

Curled up on the couch, wrapped up in several blankets, Mingi can’t even bring himself to lift his own head. “I don’t know how you’re alive when you live like this,” he grits out.

“It’ll be back in about a day.” Yunho shrugs. He seems to be unaffected by the temperature of his own suite, wearing a short-sleeved shirt that showcases much of his pale arms and a pair of sweatpants. “How many giant marshmallows do you want?”

“The whole bag, please.”

Yunho laughs. “There wouldn’t be any room for the actual hot chocolate if I put in that many!”

“As many as you can fit, then,” Mingi decides, then adds, “Please.”

Sometime while waiting for Yunho to finish making the hot chocolate, Mingi ends up dozing off.

He’s startled awake when he feels a dip beside him in the cushion of the couch. The sky has gotten slightly darker, the dull noise of the television is still in the background, and he can still hear the faint whistle of the wind from outside.

“Here you go.” Yunho offers him a mug. “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s okay. Thank you,” Mingi mumbles, his head still slightly unclear. He unsheathes himself from his blanket cocoon to receive the drink, using both his hands to hold it in hopes that they’d start to warm up.

Yunho snags one of the larger blankets and spreads it out to carefully drape it over their shoulders. Mingi scoots closer towards Yunho, eager to finally feel another person’s body heat. The blanket wraps around them easier once they’re right next to each other.

“Good?” Yunho asks once Mingi has taken a sip of the drink.

“It’s amazing,” he tells him. Yunho’s eyes light up at that. He picks a floating marshmallow right out of Mingi’s mug and plops it into his mouth. “Hey!”

Yunho hums in assent after eating the marshmallow, seeming pleased with himself. He licks his lips and Mingi stares until he decides to surge forward and kiss him. Yunho makes a small, startled noise at the back of his throat but relaxes right after, tilting his head. They part for a bit so Mingi can put his down his drink on someplace that wouldn’t cause an accident.

Yunho brings him back closer when he’s finished doing so, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck; Mingi allows himself to be pulled in, and lets it sink in that he is undoubtedly the luckiest man in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How come you aren’t out there?” Mingi asks, slightly out of breath.
> 
> “You’re in your element,” Yunho answers. He delicately brushes Mingi’s wet bangs away from his eyes. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself without me, anyway.”
> 
> “It would be more fun with you,” he says, hopeful.
> 
> Yunho smiles. “I’d probably be helping them throw you into the water again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really intend to post this on christmas eve but happy holidays!!

Yunho’s seated on a towel far away from the shore when Mingi approaches him. He casts a tall shadow over his space once he gets close enough.

He’s watched Mingi almost lose his sandals not too long ago, frantic as he hurried to retrieve them from the waves. Hongjoong and Wooyoung snickered at the sidelines before attempting to pick him up and dump him in the water once they were found, which explains why his shirt and swim trunks are already drenched even though their stay has lasted no longer than half an hour.

Mingi’s hair is dripping with water, his wet bangs sticking to his forehead, hanging in front of his eyes. He drops his sandals and lays on the towel, exhausted, spreading his limbs out. The towel is hardly large enough to cover his size as his legs touch the sand.

“How come you aren’t out there?” Mingi asks, slightly out of breath.

“You’re in your element,” Yunho answers. He delicately brushes Mingi’s wet bangs away from his eyes. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself without me, anyway.”

“It would be more fun with you,” he says, hopeful.

Yunho smiles. “I’d probably be helping them throw you into the water again.”

Mingi laughs, loud and clear; it’s Yunho’s favorite sound, adoring how he is capable of expressing his happiness so purely and honestly. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

Mingi reaches up for Yunho in a silent request to get lower. Yunho follows along, leaning over Mingi, stifling a laugh at the strange sensation of his cold, wet shirt pressing against his own chest. He doesn’t make any attempt to peel himself off. Yunho’s never been the type to shy away from such intimacy before but Mingi has made him grow almost a craving for it, developing the instinct to melt and lean into every touch.

Their faces are awfully close. Yunho’s the one to cast a shadow, now, but even then he can still see the shine in Mingi’s eyes as he looks up at him.

Mingi’s hand makes its way to Yunho’s face, loosely cupping the side of his jaw. His thumb strokes across Yunho’s cheekbone when he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Yunho’s voice is quiet but he responds almost instantly; Mingi breaks into a grin at his excitement. “Yes, please.”

Mingi is warm all over and he smells like the beach and the sun and the thin layer of sunscreen he was coerced to apply beforehand by Hongjoong. Faintly, Yunho can hear the sound of waves crashing against the rocks along the shore, and lets his eyes slip shut once they make contact, drowning himself in the moment.

He loves how easy it is to draw a reaction out of Mingi, no matter how small or seemingly unnoticable it may be. Yunho tries his best to hang onto every response he earns. Mingi lets out a quiet sigh once Yunho tilts his head, makes a soft, encouraging noise when he licks into his mouth, which is a little sticky and sweet from eating a popsicle earlier but Yunho doesn’t mind it.

He’s pouting when they need to seperate for air and return to the reality around them. It’s almost like Yunho’s waking up for a second time when he opens his eyes, moving over to let Mingi sit up properly.

There aren’t that many people at the beach to begin with, which Yunho is pretty grateful for. He still feels some concern about expressing affection near large groups of people, though Mingi often tells him that it’s perfectly okay for them to be a couple in public and that people should be minding their own business.

“Where’s Hongjoong and Wooyoung?” Yunho wonders out loud.

“They’re probably off getting food.” Mingi assures him, noticing Yunho’s hesitancy. He rises to his feet. “Let’s play.”

“You know I’m not a good swimmer,” Yunho says, standing up anyway.

“We’ll just be near the shore. That’s not too deep, is it?” he teases.

They break out into a riveting splash fight close to the shore. Yunho’s in the middle of trying to make a grab at Mingi’s legs so that he could pick him up and drop him in the water before they spot Hongjoong jogging toward them.

“There you are!” Hongjoong says. They quickly make their way out of the water to meet their friend. Yunho takes great joy in how Mingi almost slips and falls on the wet sand.

The three leave the beach after gathering their things (“Wooyoung is complaining that he’s tired, so we’re probably heading home soon,” Hongjoong explains; Mingi seems to be running out of energy and Yunho feels rather drained, too, so they don’t have many complaints against that) and head to the food court nearby.

Wooyoung’s seen waiting at a round table that holds several paper plates of food. He immediately perks up once he sees them. “Right on time! I was just debating on whether or not I should just eat everything here,” he says.

“Who’s the one that paid for everything, again?” Hongjoong asks.

They ignore him and start eating instead, earning them a sigh, though they know there’s no weight to it. Teasing Hongjoong is just one of their favorite pastimes, and they’re well aware that Hongjoong knows they do it because they like him.

They head to Hongjoong’s old car in the parking lot once they finish eating and unload their bags and cheesy souvenir items they purchased in the trunk. Hongjoong takes one of the trinkets, a miniature Santa Claus wearing sunglasses and a floral print button-up shirt, and hangs it on the rearview mirror.

“It’s like the best of both seasons,” Hongjoong says.

Wooyoung takes the passenger seat and pokes the Santa. “That’s... definitely one way to put it.”

Yunho and Mingi sit in the backseat. Wooyoung counts out the small seashells he discovered, or stole, from the beach on his hand. 

Hongjoong starts driving. The sun begins setting while they’re still on the road.

“I had fun today,” Yunho says. Hongjoong shakes his head and sighs from the driver’s seat.

“So did I.” Mingi says. Hongjoong lets out another dramatic sigh. “I think someone up there is upset. Everyone say, ‘thank you, Hongjoong!’”

The car then erupts in a raucous and childish, “Thank you, Hongjoong!” Wooyoung is cackling at the look of regret Hongjoong is desperately attempting to suppress.

Yunho laughs and puts his head on Mingi’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers. 

He wouldn’t mind staying like this for a long, long time, Yunho thinks.

Even if he ends up falling asleep, and Wooyoung spares a glance over the shoulder of his seat and takes a photo that will probably forever exist in the camera roll of his phone, Yunho is content and most importantly, happy enough for nothing else to really matter.


End file.
